1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to marine fuel delivery systems, and more particularly to stern drive and inboard marine fuel delivery systems.
2. Related Art
Marine fuel delivery components, such as a fuel vapor separator assembly, is typically assembled from components constructed separate from one another and from metallic materials, such as aluminum and steel. Upon being constructed, the components are commonly bundled together as a unitized module. The primary purpose for using metallic materials, particularly in stern drive and inboard marine applications, wherein the fuel delivery system is housed inside the boat and not directly exposed externally to the boat, is to meet requirements for resistance to heat and to meet burn test requirements under the US Coast Guard requirement 183.590. Unfortunately, although the metal components meet the heat and burn test requirements, over time, they are susceptible to corrosion, particularly in salt water environments. As such, the metal components are typically coated, such as by way of electrodepositing paint on the outer surface of the metal component, to inhibit the onset of corrosion. Unfortunately, by having to apply a coating material to the metal components, the material costs are increased, as well as the cost associated with manufacturing. In addition, the coatings can be susceptible over time to attack by the liquid fuel. Thus, some efforts have been made to replace the coated metal components with plastic components, however, the plastic components are unable to meet the aforementioned burn test requirements.